


Are you real?

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [6]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychodelia, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Сны о невозможном будущем – это всего лишь сны, но как отличить их от реальности?»





	Are you real?

_Rolling, and throwing, consoling_  
Everything that goes this far  
Joking and hoping, revolting  
All that shit that's who you are  
Hoping, and scolding, revolving  
Peel it back, reveal the scar  
Loathing, exploding, controlling  
This is what you really are  
(c) Korn – Blame 

Перетянутая в предплечье матерчатым жгутом рука нещадно затекла. Даже большой палец несколько раз неконтролируемо дернулся, будто пережали нерв, а на локте ясно проступила синеватая выпуклая вена. Очень кстати. Тонкая полая игла аккуратно царапнула почти прозрачную кожу чуть ниже сгиба, потом еще несколько раз, тщательно прощупывая. А затем скользнула вдоль поверхности, легко прокалывая стенку сосуда и погружаясь в податливые ткани.

Совсем не больно, но приятного все равно мало. Особенно если завороженно наблюдать за тем, как стальное блестящее острие постепенно входит в твое собственное тело, слегка продавливая кожу в этом месте. Как медленно опускается пластиковый поршень шприца. Игла почти теплая, кристально-прозрачная бесцветная жидкость, которая сейчас впрыскивается в кровь, – ледяная. Она приятным холодком проходит по вене, поднимается как будто до самого сердца, заставляя слегка вздрогнуть. Совершенно явственное физическое ощущение, и голову посещает мысль о том, до чего же странно – чувствовать собственные внутренности, даже если это всего лишь кровеносный сосуд. Должно быть, при пластинации, когда вводят консервирующий препарат, происходит все то же самое, – только еще и наглядно. Потому что сам пациент чувствовать уже не способен.

По крайне мере, Рудольф искренне надеялся, что на живых людях пластинацию не проводят.

* * *

То ли люди резко начали оздоравливаться, то ли просто дохли такими пачками, что скоро и крематории запретят – начнут просто перерабатывать трупы на мыло. Надо взять на заметку, это будет хороший бизнес: сырья хоть отбавляй, его запасы практически неисчерпаемы, а конкурентов на такую грязную работенку немного сыщется.

Или все-таки всерьез задуматься над тем, что ему пару недель назад предлагал Лукени. Что-то заливал про искусственный интеллект и пихал под нос древнюю карту памяти. Штефан отказался сразу. Сам он в этом ничего не понимал, а снова полагаться на Рудольфа... Ну нет, всему есть предел. И так этот программист доморощенный как-то незаметно начал помогать вести дела, о которых по-хорошему ему и знать-то не полагалось. Давать ему еще больше свободы может быть чревато. Или стоит рискнуть?

Мечты-мечты, в них наша слабость... Ведь в этой сфере явно будет, где развернуться. Уж явно получше, чем сейчас обстояли дела с аптеками. И с наркотой. Вот тут и вовсе сдыхала любая логика, потому что клиентов становилось все меньше. Что за мода на здоровый образ жизни, черти вас задери? Может, еще бары позакрываются, потому что людишки бросят пить?!

Возня под боком ясно дала понять – даже если людишки и заделаются лютыми трезвенниками, останется один тип, который спасет от разорения штук пять забегаловок и один вино-водочный заводик. Рудольф заворочался на диване, поудобнее пристраиваясь затылком на плече Штефана, машинально отхлебнул из стакана золотистую настойку, даже отсюда воняющую какой-то травой, и снова уткнулся в свой планшет. Подглядывать, чем он там занимался, было бесполезно – все равно нихуя не понятно в этих бесчисленных строчках программного кода, которые он так резво печатал, только пальцы бегали по сенсорной клавиатуре.

– Научиться решил? – этот пьяный мерзавец еще и ехидничать пытается.

– Ага. Буду зарабатывать на жизнь программированием, раз уж лечиться люди не хотят, – Штефан беззлобно фыркнул и осторожно повел затекшим плечом. Он, конечно, все понимает, но блять, неудобно же часами так сидеть!

– А колоться? – Рудольф запрокинул голову, уставившись на него с нескрываемым любопытством.

– Вот как будто ты сам не видел! Вчера же только с тобой до трех ночи базу обновляли.

– Точно, – лохматая башка заторможенно кивнула. – Вспомнил. Я спать хочу.

Он зевнул и снова заерзал, с явным намерением прямо так и уснуть, удобно устроившись на широком дружеском плече. То есть, ему-то, скотине, удобно...

– Руди, твою мать, ты мне уже все отлежал! Прекрати ко мне липнуть! Знал бы я тогда, чем все обернется, – сразу бы тебе рожу набил!

* * *

Верить нельзя никому. Другим людям – в особенности. Они подхватывают под локоть и заискивающе заглядывают в глаза снизу вверх, мило улыбаются или томно прикусывают губу. Говорят: «Ну мы же друзья!» или «Ты ведь меня любишь?» Хуюшки. Нет у него друзей, и никого он не любит. «Дружба» и «любовь» – как сохранившееся в памяти ощущение из далекого детства. Приукрашенное и идеализированное наивным восприимчивым сознанием, а потому – недостижимое. Вот и эти понятия – недостижимы. Слишком хороши для него.

Верить нельзя даже собственным глазам. Или ушам. Потому что как в здравом уме поверить переливающимся неоном огням баров, голубоватым язычкам пламени над рюмкой ядовито-зеленой жидкости, выхолощенно-красивым одинаковым лицам и столь же одинаковым словам про любовь и дружбу, которые шепчут одинаковые губы? Или другим словам – про то, что все уже позади, что еще чуть-чуть, последний раз, а потом точно все, ну пожалуйста? Бездонным черным провалам вместо глаз тоже верить не хочется, хотя в них искренности немного больше, чем в обещаниях.

В середине двадцать первого века, века развитых компьютерных технологий и торжества человеческого интеллекта, хочется думать, что можно верить хотя бы собственному разуму. На него он полагался всю свою жизнь. Он – беснующаяся эмоция, сплошной комок нервов. Но его разум – то, в чем он всегда был уверен, что никогда его не подводило. Технарь, программист, живущий в мире оцифрованной информации, кажется, даже полностью растворившийся в ней, и сам ставший всего лишь хаотичным потоком нулей и единиц.

Верить нельзя никому. А самому себе – в первую очередь. Его предало даже собственное сознание, однажды просто подчинившееся, растворившееся в чем-то другом, более сильном и ярком. Кто он на самом деле? Чего он хочет? Что чувствует? В каком из бесконечного множества миров живет, наконец? Сны о невозможном будущем – это всего лишь сны, но как отличить их от реальности?

Верить можно только своим ощущениям. Он, так привыкший к строчкам кода и холодному свечению голограмм, по-настоящему сроднившийся с этим миром, внезапно – ценит мир совсем иной. Где нет ничего, что поддается логическому осмыслению, – зато есть вкусы, запахи, тактильное восприятие. Есть обжигающее жидкое пламя, раздирающее горло и оставляющее на языке терпкое горьковатое послевкусие. Есть удушливый дым, – а может быть, смог? или испарения с болота? – заполняющий легкие. Есть тепло человеческого тела, есть прикосновения чуть шершавых подушечек пальцев, есть объятия и есть ласка, – и только им можно верить.

Только они – реальны.

* * *

– Нет, ну какой же ты все-таки мудак, а...

Штефан болезненно поморщился и уже в который раз осторожно потер пальцами небольшую припухлость над правой бровью. Судя по тому, как это место начинало неприятно саднить от любых прикосновений, – таки кожу ему ободрали. Оптимизма сие знание не внушало, но хотя бы вносило ясность относительно того, как на завтрашнем совещании будет выглядеть его физиономия.

– Я уже извинился, так что заткнись.

Грохот полок ясно дал понять, что Рудольф отчаялся найти что-то в своей захудалой аптечке и полез в холодильник. А через пару минут материализовался на пороге гостиной с банкой пива в руках и написанным на лице выражением: «Пади ниц, смертный, и благодари меня за великую милость».

– Друг мой милый, позволь просветить тебя: если я сейчас напьюсь, легче мне не станет. Тем более – если напьюсь вот этой ослиной мочи.

– Идиот, оно холодное. Приложи. – Банка полетела ему в лоб, видимо, чтобы поставить вторую шишку. Для симметрии. Благо, на этот раз Штефан оказался бдительнее и вовремя успел поймать опасный снаряд. – Тоже мне, медик.

– Я фармацевт, а не врач, – ледяная алюминиевая поверхность, влажная от капель конденсата, действительно принесла ощутимое облегчение, и Штефан откинулся на спинку дивана с блаженным стоном. – А ты, Руди, – форменная скотина. Чуть насмерть не убил!

– Сам виноват. Лучше надо было уворачиваться.

А в идеале – вообще не пытаться ехидничать над этим припадочным, когда он чистит свои берцы, чтобы в итоге не получить в лоб утяжеленным носком здоровенного ботинка. За последний год у него нервы стали совсем ни к черту – заводился с пол-оборота. И даже когда внешне казался спокойным – видно было, как напряженно приподняты плечи, как подрагивают кончики пальцев, как лихорадочно бегает взгляд. Или Штефан только сейчас начал замечать то, чему раньше не придавал значения?

Рудольф не сел – свалился в кресло напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, сжимая в руке бутылку с виски. И когда только успел достать? Негромко рассмеялся, как-то странно поглядывая на нее – будто только сейчас заметил, и в упор уставился на Штефана.

– Ну так о каком «интересненьком проекте» ты мне талдычил, что аж на ночь глядя ко мне заявился?

Вместе с нервозностью пришла наглость. Еще совсем недавно Рудольф таким не был. Глуповатый беззаботный мальчишка, прятавший неуверенность в себе за дурацким напускным смехом, – он и сейчас остался таким. Где-то в душе, где-то настолько глубоко, что даже Штефану с каждым днем становилось все труднее докопаться, расковырять если не до основания, то хотя бы до нижних слоев. Потому что смех никуда не делся – и стал еще громче, еще более фальшивым и неприятным, царапающим слух. Рудольф почти перестал сутулиться и смотреть исподлобья – и ему это очень шло, с его-то ростом и, будем честными, вполне привлекательной внешностью. Рудольф стал еще больше пить. Рудольф наконец-то приучился носить с собой сигареты, потому что и курить начал едва ли не столько же, сколько и сам Штефан. Вот только искренности во всем этом было – пшик. И это настолько бросалось в глаза, что становилось не по себе.

– Подумываю я тут о том, чтобы кое-какие рецептурные препараты отпускать в обход кассы, – Штефан заговорщически подмигнул. – Поможешь подправить в ней прошивку?

* * *

Вообще-то, по закону запрещено курить в общественных местах, не оборудованных специальными вентиляционными установками. Такие установки стоят бешеных денег, а их обслуживание – и вовсе неоправданно дорогое, слишком уж легко ведутся покупатели на слова про «чистоту» и «экологичность». Ни того, ни другого большинство этих людей в жизни-то не видели, но готовы платить – не за мифическую экологию, конечно, за само название.

Закон много чего запрещает. Вот только когда это кого останавливало?

Потому – клубы сизого дыма густые настолько, что начинают слезиться глаза. Рудольф и так-то не в восторге от этого запаха, а уж когда в тесном замкнутом пространстве смешиваются десятки сортов табака разной крепости, от дорогого ароматизированного до самого хренового и вонючего, в котором одна горелая пыль, и кажется, чувствуется даже запах марихуаны и чего-то еще похуже, – от такой какофонии начинает подташнивать, а в голове пульсирует зарождающаяся мигрень.

Потому – _он_ , не скрываясь, передает _ей_ в пригоршне несколько сложенных треугольником бумажных конвертиков. _Он_ – мужчина лет сорока, помятый и с недельной щетиной на впалых щеках, с маленькими свинячьими глазками, несоразмерно длинными для его небольшого роста ручищами и крупными ладонями, похожими на грабли. Бельц – так его, кажется, называл Штефан. _Она_ – девушка... нет, девочка, лет четырнадцати на вид, с совсем детской мордашкой и огромными зелеными глазищами, испуганно озирающаяся по сторонам и кутающаяся в тонкий летний плащ.

И потому – Рудольфу глубоко насрать, что с его неконтролируемой силой недолго забить человека до смерти.

Это не так-то просто, как поначалу кажется, – люди живучие твари, они до последнего цепляются за свое жалкое существование, даже бессознательно, даже когда уже не могут сопротивляться. Ну и наплевать. Пусть эта мразь и не сдохнет, но на ноги точно встанет нескоро – вряд ли у такого выблядка есть деньги на хороший киберпротез. Наплевать и на то, что вокруг полно людей – никто даже не попытается вмешаться, все будут только стоять и смотреть. Не стыдливо отворачиваться, нет. Напротив. Это же такое потрясающее зрелище!

И ощущения тоже – потрясающие! Теплая кожа под пальцами легко проминается, стоит только надавить сильнее – так, чтобы потом на этом месте остались черно-фиолетовые синяки. Отпустить наконец горло, с размаху ударить в кадык – это чертовски больно, особенно если бить не кулаком, а ребром ладони. Так он сейчас и делает. А потом – смазанный удар по щеке, наблюдая, как забавно искажается и перекашивается при этом лицо. И правда смешно – вот Рудольф и смеется, тихо, но зло. Следующий удар приходится по носу, и через костяшки пальцев физически ощущается упругая вибрация от надламывания хряща в перегородке. Дальше на очереди – висок, только успевай ловить за шиворот тело, которое сначала уворачивалось, а теперь просто обмякает и норовит бесформенной кучей осесть на пол. Ключицы – и пальцы больно обдираются о массивную стальную цепочку на груди. Крест. Вот он – пример доброго католика и верующего христианина! Вот он – нелепо выгибается от короткого четкого удара в район солнечного сплетения, выпучивает глаза и раззявливает рот, брызгая пенистой слюной. Мерзость-то какая...

Рудольф ни разу не спортсмен, но он моложе, он сильнее, он быстрее. И ему нет дела до возможных последствий, он не жалеет даже себя. Не замечает, что в ответ его тоже пытаются ударить, даже пару раз попадают в грудь, но он не чувствует боли. Что ему до этих жалких барахтаний? Скоро и они прекращаются – Бельц только закрывается, пытаясь защититься. И это раззадоривает.

Значит, он будет бить снова и снова, еще и еще, сильнее и сильнее. Кулаками по мягкому, податливому животу, напоминающему обтянутый кожей и тряпками студень. А когда сученыш сгибается от боли и харкает кровью под ноги – добавить локтем по спине, между лопаток, и коленом прямо по оплывшей изуродованной физиономии, по передним зубам, вылетающим с тошнотным чавканьем. Схватить одной рукой за волосы, сжимая с такой силой, что в пальцах осталось несколько прядей, а второй за куртку и оттащить к стене, благо, это всего пара шагов. С силой впечатать в нее нелепое раскоряченное тело, слишком уязвимое, слишком податливое, этим невозможно не воспользоваться, и швырнуть на пол – чтобы бить уже ногами. Не просто пинать, а именно бить, направленно ударяя толстой тяжелой подошвой по ребрам, до тех пор, пока не послышится влажный смачный хруст.

Или ему мерещится этот звук? Или он просто выдает желаемое за действительность? Потому что этого – он хочет.

Это – реальность.

* * *

На балконе хорошо. Спокойно и почти тихо, городской шум не считается. Во-первых, он слишком далеко – на добрых шестьдесят этажей вниз, так что отдельные раздражающие звуки сливаются в единый монотонный гул. Во-вторых, этот фоновый шум не смолкает никогда, он стал уже настолько привычным и родным, что если вдруг исчезнет, если вдруг хотя бы на минуту наступит тишина, – люди сойдут с ума от ужаса.

Рудольфу нравилось сидеть спиной к двери, подобрав под себя ноги. Вытягивать их, увы, было некуда, а свешивать наружу, кое-как протиснув между прутьями перил, – страшновато. Вообще, от страха очень хорошо помогало спиртное, бутылку которого он неизменно притаскивал с собой и ставил рядом, периодически прихлебывая прямо из горлышка. Заодно оно согревало, потому что на такой высоте всегда прохладно, даже летом.

Сегодня у него был кальвадос. Редкостная приторно-сладкая дрянь, отдающая прокисшим яблочным соком, – именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Когда вниз по пищеводу прокатывается жгучая раскаленная волна, уже все равно, какого она вкуса. Лишь бы действовала, постепенно просачиваясь в кровь, дурманной пеленой окутывая мозг.

Вся его жизнь проходит будто в постоянной колышущейся дымке. Алкогольные пары – он пьет так часто, что уже и не помнит, когда последний раз был полностью трезвым хотя бы сутки. Смог над городом – его любимым городом, который медленно его травит, который (почти наверняка) стал причиной большинства его болезней. Но это все равно прекрасное место, которое он не променял бы ни на какие райские кущи. Огромное и свободное, лежащее сейчас прямо перед ним – у его ног. В редких просветах изжелта-серых облаков мелькают запутанные лабиринты улиц, ровные ряды домов, бесконечные толпы снующих туда-сюда людей. С такой высоты их невозможно рассмотреть, поэтому видно только пеструю колышущуюся массу, единый живой организм, дышащий, поглощающий и переваривающий, исторгающий ненужное.

И еще – сигаретный дым. В него тоже хочется укутаться, пропуская через легкие, и не останавливаться до тех пор, пока не начнет кружиться голова. Вот тогда можно откинуться назад с блаженной улыбкой и сделать вид, что наконец получилось расслабиться.

Ни черта уже не получается. Город его отторгает, как антитела борются с инородными микроорганизмами. А он слишком слаб – он не прошел проверку на прочность. Вот и разваливается по частям, как физически, так и морально. Мигрени кислотой разъедают изнутри мозговое вещество, с каждым разом с ними все труднее справляться. Помогает только десцидол – после него приятная легкость и свобода появляются во всем теле, а не только в голове. Сродни наркотическому опьянению. Впрочем... он не так уже далек от истины. Посмотри правда в глаза, Рудольф Габсбург. Ты не просто спишь с наркоторговцем, ты не просто почти каждый день встречаешься с наркоманами, – ты и сам наркоман.

Спиртное и вовсе перестало действовать. Надираться до поросячьего визга он по-прежнему себе не позволяет, а меньшие объемы уже просто стали привычными. Алкоголь ведь тоже наркотик – и тоже требует постоянного увеличения дозы, чтобы проявился желанный расслабляющий эффект.

А сигареты... Сколько бы он ни курил – дым легко рассеивается, оставляя после себя только севший голос и иногда хриплое покашливание. И ничего больше.

Это в Штефана дым уже въелся, пропитал его насквозь. Другие наверняка не замечают или просто не придают этому значения, но от него пахнет этими тошнотворными сигаретами всегда. От одежды, которая всегда, даже летом, накручена в несколько слоев. От аккуратно уложенных волос, от коротких выщипанных усиков, которыми он так гордится, считая, что они придают его образу неповторимый шарм. От тела. Если наклониться к шее и втянуть носом воздух – создается впечатление, что запах табака намертво проник не только под пижонские тряпки, но и под кожу, расползся тонкой паутинкой по всему организму, став неотделимой частью самого Штефана. Одежду можно снять. От этого запаха – никуда не деться.

Он – реален.

Штефан придет вечером. Принесет еще что-нибудь выпить, потому что кальвадос заканчивается, да и сам он к этой дряни не притронется. Будет рассказывать про своих клиентов или каких-то мутных приятелей, как всегда экспрессивно размахивая руками и едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте от избытка энергии, а Рудольф будет слушать вполуха и смеяться. Ждать. Когда до Штефана наконец можно будет дотронуться, провести ладонью по волосам, игнорируя вопли про испорченную прическу, обхватить одной рукой за шею в почти дружеском полуобъятии, коснуться губами виска. Вдохнуть остоебенивший, но уже такой привычный, почти родной табачный запах.

Он – настоящий.

Мир под ногами – не настоящий. С такой высоты он кажется каким-то игрушечным, и это лишний раз напоминает о том, что зрение – лжет. В реальности нет ничего из того, что можно увидеть глазами.

* * *

Нет, Бельц все-таки охуел в край. Притащился на чужую территорию, попытался толкнуть какое-то дерьмо малолетке. Да еще и не кого-то из своих людей прислал, а сам заявился. Лично. И это, простите, уже не просто наглость – это глупость. Потому поплатился-то он вполне справедливо, но...

– В бардачке салфетки лежат. Вытрись и не пачкай мне салон, уебище.

Штефана трясло. Так сильно, что желание закурить пропало после третьей безуспешной попытки справиться с зажигалкой. Решив, что не судьба, он с досадой выбросил сигарету в окно и тут же снова наглухо поднял стекла.

– Открой, мне жарко.

– Обойдешься, – собственный низкий, почти рычащий голос показался непривычным и чужим. – Блять, Руди, я от тебя всего ожидал, но не звонка посреди ночи со словами: «Подкинь меня до дома, а то я подрался, и в таком виде меня в такси не пустят»!

– Либо таксиста хватит инфаркт, а он тут не при чем.

Рудольф был невозмутим, как скала. И методично обтирал влажной салфеткой разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, только изредка морщась и шипя от попадания спиртовой пропитки в открытые ссадины. А так – просто образец спокойствия и душевной гармонии, хоть сейчас под стекло и на полочку в Палате мер и весов.

– То есть, таксиста тебе жалко? А Бельца, значит, жалко не было, когда ты его до полусмерти избивал? Выбил ему зубы, переломал ребра, изуродовал, – да вообще в фарш превратил!

– Жалко только то, что всего лишь до полусмерти, – скрип зубов мог померещиться, а пальцы и правда с силой сжались в кулак. Вот и дала трещину его напускная невозмутимость. – Ты хоть знаешь, что он сделал?

– Очевидцы рассказали, – Штефан с неохотой отмахнулся. Развивать эту тему ему не хотелось. – Продал наркоту какой-то девке.

– Девке, блин... Ребенку!

– И это повод с цепи срываться?! Руди, ты вчера родился?

– У меня сестра младшая, – о, а вот мы и огрызаться начали, цедить слова сквозь зубы. А глазки, глазки-то как засверкали. – Такая же дура, вечно ищет приключений. И я даже не знаю, где она сейчас может шарахаться.

Рыцарь нашелся. Без страха и упрека, зато с разбитыми кулаками. Той девчонке все равно уже не поможешь. Годом раньше, годом позже, не Бельц первый, не он и последний. Мерзко все это, конечно, Штефану и самому не нравилось связываться с детьми. Но такова жизнь.

– Слышь ты, поборник морали. Сколько там твоей сестре? Семнадцать? Аде тоже семнадцать было, когда ты ее трахал. Бедный, и как же ты живешь-то с таким грузом вины?

– Помолчи, пожалуйста.

Второй раз просить не пришлось. Штефан умолк моментально, только для вида пробубнив себе под нос очередное: «Ну и скот же ты». И совсем не потому, что Рудольф взбесился и полез бить морду еще и ему. Наоборот – устало закрыл глаза и откинулся на высокую спинку сидения, как-то сразу превращаясь в жалкую пародию на человека. Видок у него и правда был тот еще: весь помятый, взъерошенный, руки в ссадинах. И везде – грязно-бурые разводы крови. Чужой. Его собственная – только на разодранных пальцах, уже запекшаяся и потемневшая. И совсем свежая, ярко-красная – на губах, которые он сам искусал. Долбаный невротик...

– Я у тебя переночую, лады? Не хочу дома в таком виде появляться.

Штефану ужасно захотелось прочистить уши, потому что ему послышался тихий всхлип. Ну вот что за чучело свалилось на его голову... и в его машину. Только недавно садистски избивал человека, а сейчас вжался в кресло с совершенно потерянным выражением лица. И судя по тому, как он скривился, прощупывая собственные ребра, – ему тоже досталось.

– Переезжай в свою квартиру и там появляйся в каком хочешь виде, – ну а сейчас придется везти это чудовище к себе домой, деваться некуда. Не бросать же, в самом деле.

Не бросать же... Да, Штефан Рац, поздравь себя – ты идиот! Вот просто один в один такой же идиот, как и этот психопат, что пристроился сейчас справа от тебя. И за свою глупость ты однажды тоже огребешь.

– А знаешь, мне понравилось, – глупое хихиканье заставило вздрогнуть.

Рудольф как мог подтянул одну ногу на сидение и смотрел куда-то в пустоту перед собой, нервно посмеиваясь. Истерика началась?

– Что понравилось? Людей калечить? – попытался съехидничать Штефан.

– Ага.

* * *

Секс – самое эгоистичное из всех действий, действие, которое совершается только ради собственного наслаждения. А Рудольф – эгоист, каких поискать. При всей своей неразборчивости и откровенной безответственности, при навязчивой фобии перед привязанностями, ему по-настоящему льстит мысль о том, кто перед ним сейчас. Покажи мне того, кого ты любишь, того, кого считаешь сексуально привлекательным, – и я расскажу тебе, кто ты. Потому что наши самые близкие партнеры, люди, которым мы доверяем свое тело и иногда даже свою душу, – отражение нас самих.

Обладание кем-то, кто вызывает восхищение и обожание, кто прекрасен и совершенен в твоих собственных глазах, – отличный способ поднять самооценку. У Рудольфа она убита к чертям, как бы он ни хорохорился, ни выпячивал свою дурацкую фамильную гордость. Но в такие моменты он наконец чувствует, краем сознания зацепляет, что и он тоже чего-то стоит.

Например, когда Штефан, лощеный франт с искрящимися непередаваемым самодовольством глазами, стаскивает свой дорогущий жилет и аккуратно складывает на стул. Время тянет, паршивец. Рудольф демонстративно зевает, болтая свешенными с кровати ногами. Он-то за минуту разденется, а этот пижон еще полчаса каждую складочку разглаживать будет.

– Заебал выделываться, стриптизер херов. Иди сюда, я сам управлюсь.

– Знаю я тебя, – Штефан не умеет не зубоскалить. Причем в буквальном смысле – улыбка у него широченная, а зубы ровные и ослепительно белые. – Помнешь, порвешь, запачкаешь, а костюм новый.

Но все-таки забирается на кровать с ногами, продолжая улыбаться. Не шевелится, выжидает, когда Рудольф потянется сам, привстанет перед ним на коленях, обеими руками расстегивая ворот рубашки, ладонями проскальзывая под него, касаясь кожи.

Штефан объективно красив, придраться тут не к чему. У него хорошая фигура и широкие плечи, за них так удобно придерживаться, садясь к нему на колени, плотно обхватывая бедрами. Породистое лицо какого-то давно забытого голливудского актера, очерченные скулы, которые можно поглаживать большими пальцами, укладывая ладони по бокам шеи. И даже усы больше не бесят – по крайней мере, целовать его они не мешают, и на том спасибо. 

На его фоне Рудольф – по-прежнему невзрачный заморыш, только это уже не вызывает былого раздражения. Это своего рода константа, необходимая в условиях существования текущей реальности.

На что ты купился, а, Штефан Рац?

– Прекрати ржать, истеричка.

– Прекрати выебываться, брехло, – Рудольф продолжает хихикать, не слушая дальнейшие возмущенные вопли Штефана про то, какой тот честный и искренний, прямо ангел неземной, только нимб спиздили.

Не на деньги. Не на связи. Это он точно знает.

Неужели все-таки на пусть придурковатые, но не такие уж плохие мозги, ведь ими можно умело распорядиться? Или даже на тощее жилистое тело, которое сейчас плавно выгибается, когда ладони с нажимом скользят от поясницы вверх, собирая гармошкой одежду.

Ничего другого все равно в голову не приходит.

Бескорыстия в Штефане еще меньше, чем правдивости, но зато – он пользуется самим Рудольфом, тем, что принадлежит ему и только ему, а не его проклятой семейке. И за это Рудольф бесконечно благодарен. Наклоняет голову, утыкаясь куда-то в висок. Гладит по груди, до конца расстегивая рубашку, а потом ведет ладони к плечам, помогая снять ее. Тянется к брюкам, уверенно расправляясь с ремнем, и тихо посмеивается, когда Штефан сдавленно шипит, стоит только прохладным пальцам скользнуть вниз по животу, касаясь кожи. Слышит возле уха почти ласковый шепот: «Гад ты, Руди...»

Он снова поднимается, стаскивая через голову в хлам измятое, – на нем все сразу мнется, – поло и принимаясь за брюки. Хватит, надоело. Одежда – всего лишь мишура, вот он и одевается как попало, вот и торопится избавиться от нее как можно скорее. Сесть обратно, нарочно прижимаясь к паху, ерзая бедрами и довольно скалясь. Это не слишком удобно, зато его наконец снова обнимают, к нему прикасаются.

До чего же приятнее чувствовать не через слой ткани, как ладони гладят по позвоночнику, снизу вверх и обратно, слегка царапая ногтями. В таком положении Штефан существенно ниже ростом, а потому, когда Рудольф запрокидывает голову с блаженной улыбкой, целует у основания шеи. Прихватывает кожу зубами, кусается, одной рукой с силой сжимая бедро. А в ответ его благодарно гладят по плечам, медленно, будто проверяя реакцию, кончики пальцев ведут по шее вверх, прощупывая позвонки, и наконец зарываются в волосы.

Зрение – лжет. В спальне относительно светло, блеклые светодиодные лампы выкручены на полную. Интимный полумрак – это, конечно, здорово, но случайно запутаться в одеяле или получить локтем в ухо, потому что Штефан в темноте хреново видит, совсем не хочется. Поэтому Рудольф прикрывает глаза, щурится, поглядывая сверху вниз из-под ресниц, отчего его взгляд кажется надменным.

Слух – лжет. Поэтому он почти не слышит, как Штефан бормочет, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицы, пытается ему что-то сказать, в духе: «Это ты одеколоном так усердно поливался, или просто уже проспиртован насквозь?». Уши затыкать, увы, будет совсем некрасиво.

Запахи – не лгут. Поэтому от Рудольфа пахнет чем-то алкогольным. Он выпил совсем немного, всего пару стаканов виски, просто чтобы расслабиться, хоть немного отпустить себя, но этот запах – уже неотъемлемая часть его самого. Въелся в него так же, как в Штефана въелся запах сигарет. Дешевый горелый табак с привкусом едкой горечи, которую можно ощутить, если провести кончиком языка по шее. Ему наверняка мерещится, но этот морок – самое реальное, что есть вокруг. 

И ощущения – не лгут. Не лгут руки, лежащие на бедрах, не лгут ласкающие его пальцы, не лжет тело, такое теплое, почти горячее, к которому хочется даже просто прижиматься. Хрена с два он будет с кем-то нежничать, кроме как в постели, да и самому Штефану такое наверняка и в голову не придет. Это – необходимая дистанция. Граница, через которую переступать нельзя. И поэтому Рудольф сейчас так нетерпеливо ловит каждое прикосновение, жмурясь и стараясь абстрагироваться от гулкого пульсирующего шума в собственных ушах.

Не лжет Штефан, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Он вполне искренне ласков, потому что сейчас получает то, чего ему на самом деле хочется. И Рудольф – тоже. Он полностью откровенен в своих желаниях, когда обнимает Штефана за затылок и за плечи, с приглушенным стоном опускаясь на него. Ну, а отворачивается, прячет лицо просто по старой привычке.

Что руководило им _тогда_? Чем оно было? Слабостью, неспособностью признаться в обмане? Или все-таки силой – довести до конца то, что обещал?

Неважно.

Потому что сейчас Штефан изворачивается, наклоняя его голову к себе, и целует с жадностью, которая кажется такой непривычной на фоне обычной легкости и беззаботности. И, кажется, даже смеется, легко подхватывая Рудольфа под спину и опрокидывая его на кровать. Это идет вразрез с планами, а резкое падение на мягкую пружинистую поверхность в сочетании с неуклюже навалившимся сверху тяжелым телом заставляет судорожно вдохнуть, хватая ртом воздух, но Рудольф и не думает возмущаться.

Ты не врешь. Ты мне не врешь.

_Ты – настоящий._

Нет никакого утопического понимания с полуслова – но зато есть желания. Сиюминутные вспышки, которые стремительно мелькают в голове, не давая даже зацепиться, осознать их в полной мере, – и потому кажется, что тело действует само по себе, выйдя из-под контроля разума. Согнутые ноги сами подтягиваются выше, отчего спина гнется дугой и приподнимается таз, пальцы сжимают покрывало. Штефан только помогает, подхватывая под колено и придерживая за талию. А свободную руку опускает на живот, пока всего лишь гладит и ехидно ухмыляется, догадываясь, как отреагирует на эти прикосновения оголенный клубок нервов. Какая же он сволочь!.. Тело непроизвольно напрягается, в пояснице неприятно тянет, но Рудольф с какой-то маниакальной радостью ловит и эти ощущения, потому что они – еще одно подтверждение реальности.

Того, что он сам – настоящий.

Он умирает, умирает изо дня в день, и каждый раз, когда думает, что уже все, что дальше падать некуда, что эта смерть – окончательная, – умирает снова. И снова. И снова. И не бывает ощущения, что он живет, – есть горькое запоздалое воспоминание о том, что вот тогда, перед очередной своей смертью, он все-таки еще был живым.

А сейчас – как будто короткий шажок назад, позволяющий зацепить то самое состояние, только уже с осознанием, что он – пока жив. Еще не умер. Кто сказал, что счастье возможно только в постоянном движении вперед? Тому Рудольф Габсбург с наслаждением выбьет все зубы, потому что теперь он счастлив.

Живой он или мертвец на самом деле, – судить другим. Прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, слыша над собой тяжелое хриплое дыхание, чувствуя ласковые прикосновения широкой теплой ладони, постанывая от ритмичных движений, – он _чувствует_ себя живым. Наверное, это – важнее.

Парадоксально, но Штефан, этот образец холодного расчета, некогда поделился с ним своими эмоциями, – в момент, когда сам Рудольф ничего не чувствовал. Делится и сейчас, кажется, совершенно непроизвольно. Когда пьяно, – хотя вот уж кто точно трезв! – и торжествующе улыбается, когда все же наклоняется, невзирая на явное неудобство, и ухитряется коротко поцеловать. И на этот раз – Рудольф может ответить взаимностью, чем пользуется немедленно. Тянется сам, обнимая за шею и впиваясь в губы, хотя больному хребту явно не хватает гибкости, а потому становится труднее дышать, и даже ноги сводит.

На-пле-вать.

Штефан, весь взмокший, с прилипшими ко лбу растрепавшимися волосами и шальными глазами, сейчас меньше всего похож на самого себя. В какое чучело при этом превратился Рудольф, страшно представить. Но он все-таки представляет собственную безумную физиономию с мутным, как у наркомана, взглядом и тут же заходится в истеричном хохоте, откидываясь назад, а потом вскрикивает, рефлекторно смыкая пальцы на первом, что попалось под руку, – на предплечьях Штефана.

– Руди, сволочь, ты мне руки сломаешь! – он только шипит с таким перекошенным лицом, что не ржать не получается.

Но теперь Рудольф смеется тихо, даже как-то спокойно. А когда и Штефан со стоном валится на него, бесцеремонно придавливая к кровати, – замолкает совсем, только изредка еще слышатся негромкие смешки, как отголоски прежней истерики. Глаза непроизвольно закрываются от усталости, в ушах гудит собственная кровь, напоминая извечный городской шум, – а на этот фон он привык не обращать внимания. Правильно... Все это – лишнее. Даже в голове потрясающе пусто, кто бы мог подумать, до чего это прекрасное ощущение, – Рудольф каждый раз удивляется.

– А ты мне – ребра.

Впрочем, это даже не возражение, – Штефан понимает и никак не реагирует, явно пользуясь моментом, когда на него не орут и не пытаются пристукнуть. Пускай лежит, что уж. Ребра точно не жалко.

* * *

– Штефан, – Рудольф очень старался казаться спокойным. Он не находится на грани срыва и не хочет никому уебать по темечку, не-не-не, вы чего? А то, что глаз дергается и ладонь то и дело нервно ерошит волосы, – так это утренний кофе слишком крепкий был. Подумаешь, двенадцать часов уже прошло... – Напомни мне, пожалуйста, какого хуя мы забыли в этой вонючей дыре?

Широченная улыбка, которой его одарили в ответ, явственно содержала в себе послание: «Ах ты ж тупенький, я только пять минут назад объяснял».

– Во-первых, это не дыра, – Штефан поправил идеальные складки идеально обмотанного вокруг шеи шарфа. – Во-вторых, не воню... – он принюхался и критично шмыгнул носом. – Ну ладно, с ароматизаторами они переборщили. И в-третьих, – я тебе сто раз рассказывал! Встреча у меня тут! С директором охранного предприятия!

Рудольф только страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. Низкому, но все равно едва различимому, потому что в помещении было темно. Только несколько старых галогенных панелей с темно-красными светофильтрами, уже порядком потускневшие и заросшие грязью. Предположительно – осаждениями дыма от кальянов, коих здесь было дохрена – почти за каждым занятым столиком. Так что в самый дальний угол приходилось пробираться практически на ощупь.

Да еще и не без препятствий.

– Кыш-кыш. Не клиенты мы, пшла отсюда!

Штефан брезгливо поморщился и попытался отцепить от рукава своего пальто девицу, откровенно на нем повисшую. Девица была размалевана, не слишком одета и то ли пьяна, то ли под кайфом, – по крайней мере, на своих диких каблучищах она стояла, размеренно покачиваясь, аки болотная водоросль. И отцепляться никак не желала. Классика жанра, в общем.

Рудольфу такого навязчивого внимания удалось избежать, а потому он успел занять зарезервированный для них стол в укромном углу под лестницей и даже заскучать, прежде чем Штефан примчался, сверкая глазами и яростно отряхивая оскверненное пальто. И плюхнулся рядом, тут же меняясь в лице и расплываясь в своей фирменной улыбке.

– Ты же прошивку для сигнализации написал, как договаривались? – пошатнувшееся после грязного домогательства душевное равновесие стремительно приходило в норму. – С собой взял?

– Ага, – Рудольф широко зевнул, озираясь по сторонам. – Твою мать, Штефан, какое охранное предприятие? Какая нахуй встреча? В ебаном борделе?

– Не в борделе, а в кальянной.

– Один хер.

– Фи, как грубо... Не виноват я, что познакомился с этим директором через своего клиента, который здесь завсегдатай. А директор – местный хозяин. Ну хобби у него такое. В свободное от суровых будней суровой охраны время держит бор... тьфу, кальянную.

Зашибись. К тому, что у многих влиятельных и с виду приличных людей зачастую обнаруживаются весьма любопытные делишки, пора было уже привыкнуть. Рудольф привык, но творящийся вокруг сюрреализм все равно иногда вызывал у него нервный смешок.

– Ну-ну, ври больше, – он хохотнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана и косясь на Штефана с ехидной улыбкой. – Я, в таком случае, тебе зачем?

– А кто ему прошивку показывать будет? Я, что ли?

– Да все я понимаю, – Рудольф только отмахнулся. – Захотелось тебе разнообразия, все нормально. Я обеими руками за.

– Захлопнись, кретин озабоченный.

– Но в другой раз предупреди заранее. Я бы хоть презервативов взял.

– Руди, веди себя прилично!

– Что, тут выдают? Какая трогательная забота о клиентах.

– Как же я тебя иногда ненавижу! – Штефан взвыл и отвесил Рудольфу такой подзатыльник, что тот едва не свалился с сидения. Но ржать не прекратил, только теперь уже без комментариев.

От перебранки и правда немного полегчало. Она как будто возвращала к реальности. Из темного задымленного полуподвала, дрожащего и расплывающегося перед глазами, – в осязаемый привычный мир. Где ноет ушибленный затылок, где есть человек, за которого малодушно хочется цепляться, потому что он – настоящий.

– Мальчики...

От звонкого женского, скорее даже девичьего голоса, прозвучавшего прямо под ухом, он вздрогнул и инстинктивно дернулся, едва ли на месте не подпрыгнул. Штефан, наблюдавший за этим со стороны, благодушно расхохотался, чувствуя себя отмщенным, а Рудольф обиженно нахмурился, снова прислоняясь к спинке дивана. Чем тут же и воспользовалась женщина, так некстати подкравшаяся со спины. Медленно погладила по плечам, по шее сзади, а потом изящные пальцы скользнули на стриженый затылок, ероша короткие волосы и слегка задевая кожу кончиками длинных ногтей. Черт, ему ведь это нравится...

– Уйди, – Рудольф раздраженно мотнул головой и с неохотой оглянулся через плечо.

Можно напялить ворох дешевых тряпок, которые больше оголяют, чем прикрывают. Можно вымазаться вызывающе-яркой косметикой. Этим не скрыть тощую нескладную фигуру девочки-подростка и совсем детские черты лица. Так же, как за густой наркотической поволокой и расширенными зрачками не скрыть огромных зеленых глаз.

И Рудольф отвернулся.

* * *

– Не дыми на меня, пожалуйста.

– Прости, забыл.

Рудольф виновато улыбнулся и ткнул тлеющей сигаретой в урну, надавив с такой силой, что крошки веером разлетелись в стороны. Ада только покачала головой.

На заднем дворе Центральной государственной наркологической клиники было прохладно, да еще и ветер дул такой, что пациенты попрятались и на послеобеденную прогулку не вышли. Чтобы хоть как-то поговорить на территории, не попадаясь на глаза многочисленному персоналу, пришлось спрятаться под козырьком черного хода.

Ада методично жевала бутерброд, Рудольф с тоской думал о выброшенной сигарете. Ему хотелось спать, жрать и напиться, причем всего и сразу. А в итоге даже покурить с досады не вышло – Ада табак не переносила.

– Вчера вечером умер Кранц, – она наконец свернула пустой целлофановый пакетик из-под бутерброда и зачем-то сунула его обратно в карман темно-зеленой форменной блузы. – Тело сейчас на вскрытии, но я сомневаюсь, что даже наши патологоанатомы точно установят причину. Вернее, не захотят возиться столько времени. Там же все и сразу было.

– Ага, помню, – Рудольф заторможенно кивнул.

Кранца, помятого отекшего мужичка, на поверку оказавшегося его ровесником, хотя выглядевшего лет на сорок минимум, он вспомнил почти сразу. Его привезли сюда месяца два назад, а выследить его Рудольф пытался уже очень давно. Увы, когда все-таки нашел – было слишком поздно.

– Один из первых клиентов, – он все-таки достал еще одну сигарету, но так и оставил ее в пальцах, безжалостно теребя. Чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. – Видимо, в последнее время он совсем обнищал и на связь выходил редко.

Ада уткнулась в коммуникатор, разворачивая на маленьком экране текстовую заметку и, по-видимому, сверяясь с ней.

– Еще неделю назад привезли Хафнера, я тебе даже написала. Ну... помнишь, ты его в конце зимы отыскал? Он на удивление быстро поправился.

– Рецидив?

Ада молча кивнула. Все понятно. Успешно прошел терапию, вылечился, выписался и... Сорвался. Который это уже по счету? Восьмой? Девятый? А сколько их, кто прошел по той же схеме, – но кого еще не привезли обратно? Да, правильно его предупреждал доктор Хайнеманн еще в самом начале, когда он только увлекся своей безумной затеей: бывших наркоманов не бывает.

Рудольф встряхнул головой и потер глаза, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Вообще-то, он сегодня по другой причине пришел.

– Завтра будет еще вызов, предупреди парней. Если получится – я и сам с вами поеду.

– Это уже третий за последний месяц, Руди. Ты не перестарался?

– Штефан заключил партнерство с каким-то еще сбытчиком, – он только отмахнулся. – Базу ведут общую, так что у меня теперь есть доступ к клиентуре их обоих. Готовьтесь, скоро пациенты будут поступать чаще.

– Доктор Хайнеманн будет против. Это уже начинает вызывать подозрения. Непонятные вызовы, на которые все время ездит одна и та же бригада санитаров, больные, берущиеся как из ниоткуда... Главврачу нужна красивая статистика – дескать, наркоманов становится все меньше, палаты пустеют. А тут ты со своей благотворительностью.

– Хайнеманн разделял мое мнение.

– И сейчас разделяет. И я разделяю. Но он – всего лишь заведующий приемным отделением, а я – всего лишь санитарка. Если твоя авантюра вскроется – нас очень невежливо попросят. В лучшем случае, если не привлекут за подделку согласий на лечение.

И ведь нельзя обвинить ее в эгоизме. И чудесного доктора Хайнеманна, который терпеливо выслушал Рудольфа полтора года назад и подсказал, что можно сделать. В конце концов, будем честными – эти наркоманы не нужны никому. Даже самим себе. Даже Рудольфу они не нужны – он просто задабривает собственную совесть.

– Тебе-то уж я точно не дам пропасть, – он улыбнулся и похлопал Аду по плечу, стараясь отвлечься.

Она только беззлобно фыркнула.

– Ты сейчас сам пропадешь, судя по тому, какими голодными глазами смотрел на мой обед. Пойдем, я тебя в столовую для сотрудников отведу, герой ты наш.

Рудольф рассмеялся и поцеловал ее в щеку, распахивая перед ней дверь черного хода. Вот и хорошо, что они сменили тему. Совсем не хотелось думать о том, что случится, если однажды его затею раскроют. Хайнеманна и Аду действительно уволят, а вот его...

А у него есть Штефан.

* * *

Как это странно – ничего не видеть перед собой. Только черную абсолютную пустоту, через которую не пробивается ни единого луча света. И в то же время – видеть все. Знать, что с тобой происходит, в таких мельчайших подробностях, которые невозможно уловить другими органами чувств, что поневоле начинаешь задумываться – а не мерещится ли оно? Вдруг ты просто додумываешь эти фрагменты, самолично пририсовываешь их к той картинке, что формируется в твоем воображении?

Холодный раствор, медленно поднимающийся по вене к сердцу, – реален. Иголка, проткнувшая кровеносный сосуд, и прикрепленная к ней силиконовая трубка – реальны. Должно быть, реальна капельница, потому что раствор поступает в его тело не равномерно, а как будто легкими толчками, да и слишком долго уже он так лежит, с иглой и трубкой, для простой разовой инъекции. Хотя последний фактор ненадежен и сразу же подвергается сомнениям – он не доверяет своему ощущению времени.

Телу спокойно и хорошо, тепло. Ткань, которая касается кожи, – мягкая, приятная, а под голову подложена подушка, отрегулированная по высоте так, что шея не затекает. Какие добрые люди позаботились так о нем?

Он видит... нет, чувствует перед собой человека. Молоденький парнишка в белом халате мельком на него посматривает, что-то быстро-быстро записывая в блокноте ручкой. Странно... Это же неудобно, как он потом будет разбираться в собственных записях? Почему у него нет планшета?

Он чувствует голоса, но не понимает, о чем они говорят. Поэтому перестает обращать на них внимание и просто думает. Как он тут оказался? Неужели все-таки не выдержал своей зависимости от десцидола и решил обратиться к доктору Хайнеманну? Тогда все складывается, даже становится понятно, почему он ничего не помнит. Этот парнишка, должно быть, новенький медбрат. И скоро он услышит знакомый басовитый голос заведующего, а потом, может быть, придет и Ада.

Нет...

Сам же знает, что все не так.

Это – очередной сон о том, чего с ним никогда не произойдет. Очередное невозможное будущее, которое...

Почему ему это снится? Почему он не обратится в больницу ни сейчас, ни уже когда-либо после? Он ведь собирался... Через пару-тройку лет, когда мигрени окончательно загонят его в угол, но собирался же.

Он _чувствует_.

Чья-то теплая ладонь осторожно касается лба, ласково гладит, убирая волосы. Это не доктор Хайнеманн. Это чужой человек, которого, наверное, следует бояться, – слишком уж близко подходит. Вторгается в границы личного пространства, и это должно вызвать панику, страх, злость, в конце концов, – но нет. Ему не страшно. Ему спокойно и хорошо.

Он никогда не встречал этого человека – но знает его. По одному-единственному своему сну, такому же иррациональному, как и этот.

Рудольф очень хорошо помнит эти светло-серые глаза.

* * *

_Все мы рождаемся одинокими..._

А потом в нашей жизни появляются другие люди. Кого-то приходится заманивать хитростью или даже приводить силой, кто-то заходит по приглашению и долго еще мнется, – а кто-то врывается сам, настежь распахивая дверь и с порога запрыгивая в твое любимое кресло. Пьет твой коньяк, курит твои сигареты, пачкает грязными ботинками твой персидский ковер и вызывает головную боль своим совершенно идиотским фальшивым смехом.

Так тебе кажется. Это – в твоей голове.

Потому что на самом деле он проваливается в огромный мягкий диван, стискивает виски пальцами и, виновато улыбаясь, просит дать ему еще обезболивающего.

Ни один человек не появляется в нашей жизни просто так. Даже если это просто случайный прохожий, задевший плечом в уличной толпе. И нужно обладать настоящим талантом, чтобы научиться вычислять – зачем.

Кто-то нуждается в нас. В ком-то нуждаемся мы.

Этих людей объединяет одно – при должном обращении применение можно найти всем. Любому. Самому бестолковому и никчемному на первый взгляд, и тому, с кем больше никогда не пересечешься. Это – еще один полезный талант.

И каждый дает нам что-то свое. Даже если его об этом не просили. Даже если не хотели и всячески противились. Каждый нужен для того, чтобы научить нас чему-то важному.

А потом люди уходят. Они не исчезают бесследно, но единицам удается оставить после себя материальные следы своего присутствия. И речь даже не об окурках в пепельнице или пустых стаканах. Это висящий на спинке стула яркий платок. Это то, что пришло вместе с ними – и задержалось. 

Рано или поздно все проходит. И это, наверное, повод скорее для радости, чем наоборот. Всего есть надежда, что на смену ушедшему, каким бы хорошим оно ни было, придет что-то еще лучше.

Одни люди уходят сами, да так, что их исчезновение еще долго остается незамеченным. Кого-то приходится выгонять пинками и руганью, а они потом еще долго норовят заглянуть обратно. А кто-то почти уходит, уже отворачивается, делает шаг к порогу – но все равно остается. Не может уйти _совсем_. Нужно только набраться сил – чтобы толкнуть его в спину.

_... одинокими мы и умираем._

* * *

– Что это вообще за Лукени, про которого ты мне все уши прожужжал? Хоть расскажи.

Рудольф уже минут двадцать крутил в руках квадратную бутылку с коньяком, все не открывая. Гладкое стекло приятно холодило кончики пальцев, янтарная жидкость красиво переливалась на свету – можно залюбоваться. Даже пить не надо – достаточно просто смотреть. И ни о чем больше не думать.

– Да так, шапочный приятель, – громкий голос Штефана был идеальным средством вернуться к реальности. – Он продает подержанные компьютерные комплектующие, и иногда ему в руки попадают всякие любопытные штуковины.

– Познакомишь меня с ним? Я бы посмотрел какие-нибудь раритетные запчасти.

– Руди, ну какой же ты задрот...

В ответ Рудольф только рассмеялся и сдвинулся на край дивана, похлопав ладонью по освободившемуся месту рядом с собой. Про то, что этот Лукени может подкинуть им некую интересную вещицу с еще более интересной информацией на ней, Штефан трещал без умолку не меньше недели. Но почему-то тянул, откладывая знакомство. Вот и сейчас: приперся, принес коньяк, а на попытки заговорить о деле – сразу отмахивался.

– Как там база после вчерашнего обновления? – не хочет об одном деле, значит, поговорим о другом. – Твой... этот... как его там... Майер одобрил?

– Мейер, – Штефан свалился рядом, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Он довольный и верещит от радости, потому что система теперь удобная.

Ага. И еще она очень удобна для поиска скудных личных данных клиентов. Нажать две кнопки – и ты получишь импортированный список, где есть все нужное и нет ничего лишнего. А уже по нему можно начинать объезжать город и пытаться разыскать этих людей.

Если Штефан догадается о том, что творит за его спиной лучший друг, – Рудольфу крышка. Если догадается главврач центральной наркологии – крышка уже Штефану. Потому что подключится полиция, а им не составит труда вывести фактор, объединяющий несколько десятков человек. Хотя этот хитрец еще может успеть скрыться где-нибудь за границей. Если его вовремя предупредить – и тогда снова подставить самого себя.

Жалкое оправдание. Штефан его всегда использовал и использует сейчас, – но и Рудольф перед ним не так уж чист.

Совесть не беспокоила. И совсем не потому, что он считал себя великим спасителем сирых и убогих. Просто не беспокоила – и все. Бизнес, который вел Штефан, не загнется никогда. Только будет разрастаться все больше, и никакая благотворительность ему не помешает.

– Ты пить-то будешь? Я для кого коньяк принес? – с широченной улыбкой Штефан отобрал у него бутылку и, открутив крышку, плеснул коньяк в стакан. Один.

– А ты не будешь?

– Прости, друг мой, но я сегодня за рулем.

– Тогда останься, делов-то.

– В другой раз.

И Рудольф тихо рассмеялся, принимая у него из рук стакан. Штефан давно перестал притворяться другом. Он по-прежнему заказывал таблетки, просил о помощи в делах, даже, казалось, доверял больше, чем кому бы то ни было, – все, как и раньше. Только «раньше» оно еще было похоже на дружбу, на жалкую ее пародию, – а сейчас и пародии не выходило.

Или Рудольф просто слишком хорошо научился подмечать неискренний, натянутый смех, с которым ему протянули выпивку.

– А может, и сегодня останусь. Раз уж ты предлагаешь.

То, что началось с обмана, – не могло вылиться во что-то хорошее.

Вот и не вылилось. Он не влюбился, нет. Рудольф доживает третий десяток и, хотя порой он все еще ведет себя, как сущий мальчишка, он понимает – с влюбленностью тут нет ничего общего. Он привязался – и это худшее, что могло произойти.

Он привязался к этому лощеному подлецу, который сейчас сидит рядом, фамильярно закинув руку ему на плечо, приобнимая, и ослепительно улыбается. Даже как-то ласково – хотя это, наверное, он уже придумывает. Потому что ему хочется, чтобы с ним были ласковым. Чтобы его любили. Вот только предательство – не самый лучший способ завоевать чью-то любовь. Или хотя бы удержать.

– Так что, ты со мной все равно не выпьешь?

Штефан рассмеялся и слегка пихнул его ладонью в висок. А потом потрепал по голове, взлохматив волосы. Он – настоящий. Такой яркий, энергичный, как будто искрящийся, – как всегда слишком, настолько, что фальшь заметна невооруженным взглядом. Но Рудольф точно знает, что даже под бесчисленными слоями лжи и притворства Штефан – все равно живой. И мир вокруг тоже живой. Бизнес-центры в сто этажей и вонючие подвальные кальянные, просторные залы и тесные комнатушки, широкие проспекты и лабиринты окраинных улочек, – этот огромный город, дрожащий и расплывающийся в непроницаемой дымке смога, живет и дышит. Красавица Ада, чудаковатый доктор Хайнеманн, десятки Кранцев и Хафнеров, давно забытая несовершеннолетняя проститутка, – они реальны.

И все всегда было реальным.

– Когда тебя это смущало, алкоголик ты наш?

Нереален только сам Рудольф.

Коньяк пахнет кофе и обжаренным миндалем. Кристально-прозрачный напиток плещется в стакане от слишком резкого движения рукой и касается губ. Попадает на язык, но вместо привычного бархатистого сладковатого привкуса во рту разливается невыносимая горечь.

Краем глаза он видит, как меняется в лице Штефан. Как нервно сглатывает, подбирается, каким напряженным становится его взгляд.

– Хороший коньяк. Мой любимый, ты же помнишь?

Рудольф с силой стискивает зубами край стакана и залпом опрокидывает в себя все его содержимое, до последней капли. Горло дерет ужасно, а едкая жидкость обжигает пищевод. Как же это странно – чувствовать свои собственные внутренности.

Как при пластинации.

Откуда он знает это слово?..

Дыхание учащается и углубляется, что улучшает насыщение крови кислородом. Напрягаются челюсти, а в горле будто застревает непроглатываемый комок. И затем все тело сводит сильнейшей судорогой, пальцы сжимают стакан так, что толстое стекло вот-то треснет. Зрачки расширяются до предела, почти перекрывая радужку, кожа бледнеет до синевы. Паника. Ему страшно. Ему очень страшно, хочется вскочить, закричать, – да хотя бы просто пошевелиться. Но сознание постепенно мутнеет, темнеет, – и вдруг идет яркими пятнами.

Где-то он уже видел такую картинку. Столик в его собственной гостиной, на нем – открытая бутылка коньяка. Только возле нее стоят два наполненных и не тронутых стакана. И рядом тоже кто-то есть. Какой-то человек, Рудольф даже чувствует исходящее от его тела тепло. Так вот что это было...

А потом он слышит выстрел.


End file.
